Bart Allen (New Earth)
The Flash: Rebirth Rebirth is the recent comic The Flash: Rebirth, which features the return of Barry Allen, the Silver Age Scarlet Speedster and Bart's grandfather. At Titans Tower West, a newly returned Bart Allen views his grandfather's return with skepticism, admitting a desire for things to "go back to the way it used to be" with Wally as the primary Flash and himself as Kid Flash, as well as feeling angry that Barry is the only one to escape the Speed Force and not Max Mercury. Bart, along with Superboy, is resurrected, but Death hunts them down to reclaim their lives. Bart then asks Barry why Max was unable to come back during when the JLA were tring to de-contaminate him of Zoom's Speed Force. bart and Jay are then attacked by Zoom, who attacks bart first because of him bieng both a Thawne and an Allen. He and Wally are present when Barry brings back Max Mercury from the Speed Force,( Barry is unable to bring back Johnny Quick, as he had already been 'killed' by Proffessor Zoom's Negative Speed Force) and is overjoyed to see his old mentor again. Bart, Barry, Wally, Max, Jay, Jesse Quick, and Iris West II (now taking up Bart's mantle as Impulse) and the Justice Society and the Justice League participate in Barry's plan to strip Zoom of his connection to his Speed Force, a plan that succeeds. Blackest Night With Bart and Conner Kent's return, both of their statues were removed from the Titans Tower "Hall of Fallen Titans" memorial. However, Nekron, the personification of Death, sought reclaim their lives during the Blackest Night crossover. Bart, along with Wally, raced across the globe to warn every hero of the Black Lantern Corps' invasion. Bart later arrived at Coast City with Wally and scattered members of the Justice League and Teen Titans to take a stand against Nekron, who was responsible for the Black Lanterns. Despite being resurrected, Bart's previous status as a deceased still allowed one of the undead lord's black rings to transform him into a Black Lantern. After his grandfather is chosen as a Blue Lantern by Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe and leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, Bart immediately engages battle with him. Barry's blue power ring detects that Bart is still alive but he would eventually die if not freed from the black ring soon. Barry nearly releases Bart from the black ring using blue energy constructs crafted in the images of Bart as Impulse and Kid Flash, before being interfered by Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom and Solovar. Wally and Blue Lantern Bro'Dee Walker join Barry against them. Bart attempts to use his speed powers to kill Wally, only to be temporarily returned to normal. Realizing that their mutual connection to the Speed Force can save Bart, Barry uses his powers to break the ring's connection, freeing him. Return to the Teen Titans Sometime after Blackest Night, Bart and Conner were recruited by Cyborg to help rescue a current Titan by the name of Static, who had been kidnapped while visiting his hometown of Dakota. The three heroes arrive at the scene of a battle between the Teen Titans and a superhuman gangster named Holocaust, and intervene just as he is about to finish off the their comrades. Bart and Conner then comment that it's time for them to come out of "retirement" and rejoin the Teen Titans. Holocaust simply laughs and tells them to bring it, and Bart responds by saying "We were hoping you'd say that".Teen Titans #81 After a lengthy battle, Bart deals the finishing blow to the villain by running around him fast enough to open a vacuum which sucks him into the Earth's inner core.Teen Titans #82 At the behest of Tim Drake, Bart travels to Gotham City and saves Selina Kyle from members of the League of Assassins while she is sleeping in her apartment. After knocking out the would-be killers, Bart remarks to Tim over the radio that Selina is "super-fine", and that this may be the best day of his life. DCnU After the events of Flashpoint, Bart's history is steeped in mystery. Still Kid Flash, he becomes a member of the Teen Titans. He showed up six months prior to his first appearance, saving a mansion from a fire, on the doorsteps of Mother Bernice's Home for Wayward Boys. He cannot explain how is able to move at superhuman speeds, but he is certain that he has a connection to the Flash, and so begins to call himself "Kid Flash". He helps Red Robin in trying to find new team members, and succeeds when he rescues Solstice from a holding cell in a facility run by N.O.W.H.E.R.E.. They escape from N.O.W.H.E.R.E to Antarctica, where they are able to head back to base. He later faces Superboy along with the rest of the Teen Titans. He fights Superboy by trying to defeat him with his speed but is stopped in his tracks by Superboy's tactile telekinesis. Wonder Girl is forced to take Bart out of the fight by kicking him out of Superboy's range. After the fight it is revealed that Kid Flash is in a dangerous condition; having had his molecules sped up to the speed of thought by Superboy's tactile telekinesis. Virgil Hawkins, a very brilliant intern from S.T.A.R. Labs, performs diagnostic tests on Bart and concurs that the reason for this is that he is not from the 21st Century, indicating that he may possibly be from the 30th Century, and so Superboy's tactile telekinetic wavelengths affected him differently. Based on his test, Virgil presents Kid Flash with a new uniform; one that can keep his molecules aligned. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Unlike other speedsters, Bart has a true photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard (other speedsters generally lose that information almost as fast as they gain it). For several issues after this revelation, Bart was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4 * : Bart can speak both English and Interlac fluently (he hardly ever makes use of the latter, despite it technically being his native language), and presumably more on a basic level due to his speed-learning. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Flash's Costume Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bart's first appearance as Kid Flash was Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4. * His first appearance as the Flash was Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #2. | Trivia = * Bart has been quoted on several occasions stating that he would never become Kid Flash. * Bart once shaved his head. Due to his accelerated metabolism, his hair grew back almost immediately. * Bart once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. * Batman is often credited with providing Bart the nickname Impulse. This is erroneous as it was Bart who gave himself the name after Wally West accused him of being too "impulsive."Flash Vol 2 95 * Bart has expressed a romantic interest in Rose Wilson, the Ravager. The feeling seems to be mutual, as Rose once described him as "cute."Teen Titans Vol 3 12Teen Titans Vol 3 11 * Bart once channeled the Speed Force in the form of lightning to kick-start Jay Garrick's heart. * Best friends are Superboy II, Red Robin III, and Wonder Girl II. * Both Superboy and Impulse once commented on how "their" comics had been canceled yet some heroes, who were no less worthy just seem to go on, at this point Robin walks in and both of his friends give him the "evil" eye when he asks, "What?"''Young Justice'' #49 * As of the New 52, Bart appeared to have romantic attraction for Solstice, who seemed to have reciprocal feelings. This is brought out and confirmed when they kiss while on dinosaur island. | DC = Kid Flash | Wikipedia = Bart Allen | Links = * Bart Allen profile at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning * Bart Allen (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bart Allen (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe * Bart Allen (Pre-Flashpoint) profile at Titanstower.com * Bart Allen (Post-Flashpoint) profile at Titanstower.com }} Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Young Justice members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Metahumans